Energy efficiency is a design priority for many current mass market passenger vehicles. Energy efficiency can be addressed in many ways including, e.g., by minimizing the consumption of fuel and/or electrical energy, dependent on the vehicle powertrain configuration, for certain vehicle operations. However, packaging and other design considerations may limit the availability to add components to a vehicle. Furthermore, typical mass-market passenger vehicles have one or more at least partially automatically or computer-controlled operational states, e.g., cruise control. It is desirable, but currently difficult, to optimize energy consumption in an at least partially automatically or computer-controlled operational state of a vehicle, such as cruise control, utilizing existing control systems.